


Letter to My Readers

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: A mix of meta and story, M/M, Storified author's notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: I noticed a tendency in my writing, and ended up seeing that something was missing.Beta-read and edited by Blackpenny





	Letter to My Readers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lettre à mes lecteurs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317790) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1). 



Hello to you who read me,

  


Today I take the pen to offer you my humblest excuses for showing you only an incomplete and unbalanced picture of our favorite heroes' most intimate interactions.

You have probably noticed, as I did, that when I put Professor Mortimer and Captain Blake's intimacies into words, I rarely give Blake an active role, and never show Mortimer as a receiver. It is because, until now, it was the only thing they let me see.

So, having noticed this at the end of this summer, I soon broached the subject with the interested parties themselves, since my imagination allows me to communicate with them.

That's how I met Blake and Mortimer at their home on a Friday at about teatime, and asked the captain about it. By the way, this deserves an aside: it is with him that I habitually communicate the most, while the professor takes part in the conversation only reluctantly, unless a subject is really dear to him, in which case he sometimes speaks first to start the conversation.

"Oh really?" Blake answered, looking surprised. I guessed then that the opposite situation was not unusual at all. Only slightly embarrassed – which indicated to me that strong emotions were at stake since there is no prudish embarrassment concerning these subjects between us – he began to explain to me: "Well, it is like this ..."

But he was suddenly interrupted by Professor Mortimer's outburst. The professor quickly crossed the room, approached us, and exclaimed: "Oh, no ! Blake is mine!" And although he did not add it, I very clearly understood the - _And not yours_ \- he meant. "And so are those moments!"

This unexpected explosion confirmed what Blake's slight trouble had told me a little earlier; these moments, as frequent as they are, must be very intimate and intense in emotions indeed. But turning to Blake to confirm, I then saw him don his usual phlegmatic mask, and, with a poker face, he said to me :

"You will understand that I can not say anything more. I wouldn't want to cause Mortimer any discomfort in any way."

What can you answer to that?

There was nothing more to learn from them under these conditions, and I soon retired. (And Blake whispered, shaking my hand when I took my leave, that he would soon provide me with one of his compositions concerning one of those moments. He did, and I published it as _Le vendangeur épris_ ).

What you read above is a fairly faithful account of the events that explain why I am not able to reveal to you this other facet of their intimacy. I thus atone for a grave fault that I committed when I was thirteen years old, twenty-one years ago, and by which I seriously offended the professor. Even though he has since deigned to forgive me, there are certain subjects on which he cannot trust me, which I fully understand.

And so, my dear readers, if you ever have more access to these moments, do not hesitate to tell them yourselves; I would be delighted to read them. Unfortunately, as you will have realized, for now – and I fear for a long time – these stories will not come from me.

  


  


Yours in literature,

  


Lily-Haydée Lohdissé – née El Héneïd.

 

 


End file.
